The subject matter disclosed relates to ruggedized modular electronics systems. Further, the subject matter disclosed relates to a mechanical packaging system solution for ruggedized modular electronics utilizing a minimum number of electronic subsystems and a chassis. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to a ruggedized modular radio system for use in military vehicles and the like.
Many electronics systems exist for providing radio communications to and from vehicles. Such conventional electronics systems may be ruggedized for use in situations that are exposed to harsh environmental conditions such as dirty conditions, vibrational conditions, etc.
Although ruggedized electronics systems have been developed, these systems do not conventionally include options for reconfiguration of the systems via an exchange of modular components. Conventionally, ruggedized systems use a line replaceable unit (LRU), which is a sealed box containing a plurality of shop replaceable units (SRUs), which are typically electronics cards that may be inserted into the LRU when the sealed LRU is opened.
Conventionally, SINCGARS VHF frequency hopping radios have been used in military and rugged applications. SINCGARS radios are conventionally a single package system in which electronic components are fit into a ruggedized chassis. SINCGARS, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily reconfigurable with a plurality of ruggedized modular components, each having their own ruggedized package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system solution for electronics that use a minimum number of electronic subsystems in a ruggedized chassis. There is also a need for a mechanical packaging system that performs in rugged environments including but not limited to military environments and may be fully immersed. Further still, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system for electronics that performs in both ground and airborne applications. Yet further still, there is a need for a mechanical packaging electronics system which may be reconfigured to provide a plurality of platform configurations. Still further, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system for electronics that is flexible and scaleable and allows for multiple end configurations be assembled with a minimum subset of electronic subsystem types. And further still, there is a need for a mechanical packaging system solution for electronics that allows for heat removal associated with the electronic subsystems.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.
One example of the invention relates to a ruggedized electronics system. The ruggedized electronics system includes at least one ruggedized electronics module including an electrical module coupling. The ruggedized electronics system also including an open framed chassis provided with more than one electrical chassis coupling. At least one electrical chassis coupling is coupled to at least one electronics module. The electronics modules may be coupled to and decoupled from the chassis so that the system may be selectively reconfigured.
Another example of the invention relates to a ruggedized electronics system for mounting to a vehicle. The ruggedized electronics system includes at least one electronics module including a means for providing ruggedization to the module. The electronics module includes an electrical module coupling. The ruggedized electronics system also includes a means for providing mechanical support to the at least one electronics module. The means for providing mechanical support includes more than one electrical coupling thereon. The more than one electrical coupling is coupled to at least one electronic module. The means for providing mechanical support is configured to be coupled to the vehicle. The electronics modules may be coupled to and decoupled from the means for providing mechanical support so that the system may be selectively reconfigured.
Yet another example of the invention relates to a ruggedized modular electronics system for mounting on a vehicle. The ruggedized modular electronics system includes a chassis having an open frame and being coupled to a support on a vehicle. The chassis has at least one mechanical coupling. The ruggedized modular electronics system also includes a plurality of ruggedized electronics modules, each module including a mechanical coupling for coupling to the chassis. The electronic modules may be coupled to and decoupled from the chassis so that the system may be selectively reconfigured.
Alternative examples of the invention relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.